


Homeward Bound

by KitKat2016



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chasing, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Shower Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat2016/pseuds/KitKat2016
Summary: Rhea Harper was just your average woman. She had just moved to Bear Valley.  She worked at a bar in order to get funds for her Wolf Sanctuary. Life was good until she met Keagan Sanders. Than her whole world had started to change.





	1. Bear Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tv show Bitten. All Bitten characters are not mine. Rhea and Keagan are my original characters. Enjoy!

Rhea Harper was a beautiful 30 year old woman. She wasn't too tall. She had long strawberry blond hair with a single white strand of hair on the side. Hazel-green eyes. She wasn't super model gorgeous, but she didn't have any problems getting men. She just had the bad luck of getting the wrong guy. She had just come out of a relationship that would have killed her. She wanted to a fresh start. She wanted her dream of opening a Wolf Sanctuary to become a reality. She thought moving to be Bear Valley would be a great place to start anew. Starting over wasn't going to be easy. She had managed to buy a small house just outside of upstate New Year based on the income she had earned before she left. It wasn't fancy, but it would do for the time being. It wasn't too far from Stonehaven and it wasn't anywhere near the city which she liked. She had the property for her small Wolf Sanctuary, but she didn't have the money to build on it . She had acquired a job working as a Bartender at the local bar in Bear Valley. She figured it would be a great start and then work her way up.

''Some day.''Rhea sighed as she looked at the drawing of what she wanted her Sanctuary to be like. It was a motivation for her not to give up. She wiped her hands as she went back to mixing drinks.

A man had walked in and sat down on the bar stool. He slouched over as he looked at Rhea. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. He seemed to be watching Rhea like a little kid at a candy store.

''Can I help you?'' Rhea asked him as she turned to look at him. She was a little shocked by his appearance, but she didn't show it. She had her best ''poker face'' as she got out a glass.

''Beer.'' Was all the man said.

''Coming right up.''Rhea said. She had a bad feeling about this man as she opened up a bottle of beer.

She looked around to see if she could spot Jerry. He worked the tables on some nights when he wasn't going to school. This night, Rhea was glad Jerry was here. She had hoped Jerry was some where near by. SHe did not like the looks of the man who had just come to sit down.

''There you go.''Rhea said as she put the bottle down in front of him.

The man had grabbed her arm as he went for his beer. SHe gasped a little as she tried to pull her arm away.

''Would...would you like anything else, sir?'' She asked.

''No,''The mystery man said as he let Rhea's arm go. He grabbed the bottle and threw some cash onto the table. He turned and drank the beer.

Rhea took a deep breath as she walked over to the far side of the bar. ''That could've been ugly.''She said as she watched the man. ''I hope he's not planning on driving tonight.''She went back to her work.

The man had left some time before the bar had closed. Rhea and Jerry were just leaving the bar. 

''Alright,well, see you tomorrow.''Jerry said to Rhea. He got into his truck.

''See ya.''Rhea said as she was walking to her car. She had dropped her keys before reaching her car. ''Oh, man.'She said as she bent down to get them.

Little did she know that the mystery man from the bar had suddenly walked up behind her. He put his hand over her mouth and nose. Rhea gasped as she struggled to get away from him.

''That's right, baby, go to sleep for Daddy.'' He whispered in her ear. Rhea could have sworn she heard a slight growl at the end of his sentence.

She was trying to fight the darkness that was starting to come over her. She kicked him, but he was too strong. She blacked out.


	2. Missing

''I should have stayed with her. I should have waited until she got in the car and left.'' Jerry said as he was sitting at the police station with his girlfriend, Mimi. 

He was leaning forward with his hands over his face. His legs were shaking as he was worried about Rhea. Mimi looked at him with concern as she laid a calming hand on his arm.

''Baby, it's all right. You didn't know. It wasn't your fault.''Mimi said. ''Even if you had stayed, this would be you right now.''She said as she brought him in closer for a hug.

Jerry wrapped his arms around Mimi's small waist and buried his face in her chest. ''I just want Rhea to be okay.''He said.

''I know. Me too. But it's going to be all right. She's a strong woman. She'll fight her way out if she has to.''Mimi said.

Jerry looked up and smiled a little at Maia. ''Thanks, Mimi, for being here.'' He said as he kissed her. 

''You're welcome.'' Mimi said. She kissed him back.

''Sorry to have kept you waiting.'' Sheriff Karen Morgan had stepped out of her office. 

She had the report that Jerry had made on Rhea. She was looking through at as she approached the young couple.

''It's okay, Sheriff Morgan.''Jerry said. ''So what's going on?''

''Well, I just finished looking through your report.'' Sheriff Morgan said as she looked up a Jerry. She had brought a chair over and was sitting in front of him and Mimi. ''How long did you say Rhea was missing for?''

''Since last night.'' Jerry said. ''She didn't come into work this morning and she wasn't answering her phone. Her car was still at the bar.''

Sheriff Morgan nodded. ''I see.''She said. ''How long have you know Rhea?'' SHe asked.

''A year.'' Jerry said. ''She and I don't interact as much. I mean we talk, but I don't know her that well.''He said. ''Are you going to find her?'' He asked.

''Yes, we are.''Morgan said. ''I just wanted to have a little more information before we do so. Was she the type to just go off without telling anyone? Did she have a boyfriend?''

Jerry shook his head. ''No.''He said. ''She just got out of a really nasty relationship, but that was before she came to Bear Valley.''

Morgan nodded. ''Okay, well, thanks for coming in today and we will get started on this right away.''She smiled at Jerry.

''We'll let you know if anything happens.''She added as she escorted Mimi and Jerry out of the station.

''Thank you, Sheriff.''Mimi said.

''You're welcome.''Morgan said as she watched them leave. She sighed.

''You don't think this anything to do with the Wolf sightings, do you?'' Morgan's partner came up behind her.

''I don't know. Anything's possible. But I do know that there is someone out there taking young women and using them as bait for the wolves.'' Morgan said. ''I hope Rhea Harper is not one of them.''

She and her partner had gone to get the work needed to search for Rhea. Sheriff Morgan was determined to find this girl and she was going to do whatever it took to find her and stop these attacks. There was something else going on. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew it wasn't good.

''You were very brave in there.'' Mimi said to Jerry as they were driving away from the station.

''Thanks.''Jerry said. ''You want me to drop you off at your house?'' He asked.

''If you want to, but I thought maybe you might need a little company tonight.''Mimi said.

''I can do that.''Jerry said. ''I really don't want to be alone tonight.''

''Then it's settled then.''Mimi smiled at Jerry as she kissed his cheek.

''Yep, it is.''Jerry said as he took Mimi home to his place. 

They were driving down the long deserted road when something ran out in front of the car. Jerry swerved to avoid hitting it, but ended up heading straight into a tree. It was a wolf that had dashed out in front of them. A big black wolf that had stopped on the other side of the road and stared at the car. Luckily for Jerry and Mimi the car scrapped the tree.

''Are you okay?'' Jerry asked after the shock of crashing had some what faded. He had a few scrapes on his face.

He looked over at Mimi who was shaking, but otherwise not hurt. She had a few cuts on her arms and cheek.

''Yeah, I think so.''She said as she looked down at herself to make sure. ''Are you okay?'' She asked.

''Yeah.'' Jerry said as he was trying to get out of the car.

''What was that?'' Mimi asked.

''An animal maybe....''Jerry said as he managed to get the door open. He pushed it open and then jumped at what he had saw when he had opened the door. ''Oh, no!''

''What?!'' Mimi asked and then she saw what he was looking at. She screamed.

The big black wolf that was on the other side of the road was now face to face with Jerry and Mimi. Both of them were as still as can be the wolf came closer. He sniffed and growled a little.

''Good boy.....''Jerry said. ''Nice wolfie.....''He was trying not show fear as he was protecting Mimi at the same time.

The wolf took a step back. Mimi and Jerry both sighed thinking the wolf would back off. Instead it made a lunge for them. The screams of Jerry and Mimi could be heard as the wolf was violently attacking them. The car rocked back and forth as blood sprayed on the windows if the car. The wolf snarled as it tore its victims apart. Then the bloody ordeal was finished as quickly as it had started. The wolf came out of the car and took off into the forest.


	3. Meeting

Nick Sorrentino stretched out on the bed of his new girlfriend Amaya's apartment. He placed his arms behind his head as he watched Amaya undress. He was laying down only in his white underwear. He smiled as she slowly took off her black silk bra panties. She glanced back at him. She smiled as she wrapped herself up in her towel. Her long jet black hair fell freely to one side.

''I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?'' She asked as she walked over to the bathroom. Of course, she was seducing him as she causally walked by the bed. She purposely dropped her towel in front. ''Ooops.....''She giggled.

''You little vixen you.''Nick chuckled as he climbed over the bed and grabbed Amaya. He picked her up. ''Didn't you have to ask?'' He kissed her as they made their way to the shower.

Nick put Amaya down. ''Why don't you.....get started.''He said as he was pulling down his underwear.

Amay smiled. ''Hmmmmm.....''She said as she turned the faucet on. She tested the water first before getting in. ''Ahhhhh.....this feels so good....''She said as the warm splashed her chest. 

She moaned a little as she got hair wet and moved her hands all over herself in a way that made Nick wanted her even more. Nick jumped in the shower with her. He pulled her close to him as he started to kiss her in the shower. Amaya felt Nick move against her. He lifted her up and placed her back up against the shower wall as he placed himself at her entrance. She was willing and he was ready. She wrapped her legs around his waist locking her hips with his. She threw her head back as she felt him pulsate inside her. He was very gentle with her. It was pure desire that had erupted inside that shower. Nick and Amaya lost track of time as they grunted and rocked inside each other. Nick was so deep into his love making with Amaya that he didn't hear his phone ring. With one final push, they had reached the climax to their love session. Nick disengaged himself from Amaya as he gently put her down. She was breathing hard as she stroked his muscular body.

''Oh, my,god, Nick....''She said.

''That good, huh?'' Nick asked Amaya.

''Oh, yeah, that was incredible.'' Amaya said. ''If we had gone any deeper, I definitely would be pregnant right now.''She giggled. ''But seeing as I can't have any kids, I don't think we have to worry about that.''She kissed him.

~Thank god for that.~Nick thought to himself as he kissed Amaya. 

Even if he had managed to get Amaya pregnant, he would hear it from his dad and Jeremy. That would throw the while pack into turmoil. The whole keeping their son or daughter away from the mother thing was not something Nick was willing to put Amaya throw. She was a great woman and she deserved to be happy. 

Amaya and Nick continued kissing as they went to the bed. Nick's phone had started to ring again.

''Someone must really want you.''Amaya said.

''Yeah.....sorry. Give me a second.'' Nick said as he went to see who was calling him.

Amaya sighed as she went to go dry off. Nick was drying off as he looked at his phone. It was from his father.

''Hey, Dad.''Nick answered the phone.

''Nick, Jeremy called for a meeting. We need everyone here.'' Antonio said.

''Why? Everything okay?'' Nick asked.

''There's been another attack. ''Antonio said.

''Alright. I'll be right there.''Nick said as he got off the phone.

He sighed as he looked over and saw Amaya already dressed and standing in front of him.

''I know.''She smiled at him.

''I'm really sorry.''Nick said to Amaya.

''It's okay, Nick. Family comes first, I get that.''Amaya said. ''You'll just have to make it up to me.''She kissed him.

''I will certainly make it up to you.''Nick kissed Amaya as he was getting dressed.


	4. Stonehaven

Nick arrived at the great house that was located in the forest. Away from the ‘’outside’’ world, this was where the North American Werewolf pack met. This was their home. Nick waited as the iron gates opened. He drove in, parked and got out of his car. He took a deep sigh as he walked up to the gate and before he even knocked, the door seemed to open on its own. Nick glanced around the door frame.

‘’Nick.’’ A male voiced greeted him 

The door opened wider and Nick smiled as he recognized who had answered the door.

‘’Jeremy.’’Nick said as he was looking at the slightly older Alpha.

Jeremy Danvers, the leader of the North American Werewolf pack smiled as he greeted Nick with a hug.

'’It’s good to see you.’’He said. ‘’I’m glad you came.’’

‘’I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.’’Nick said as he walked in. ‘’What is this about?’’

‘’I’ll explain everything when everyone gets here.’’Jeremy replied as he closed the door. ‘’I’m sorry for dragging you away from Amaya.’’

‘’Oh, she’s good with it. She’s use to me going off for ‘’family’’ business.’’Nick said to Jeremya s they were walking into the living room where everyone was gathered.

‘’She’s a great lady.’’ Jeremy said.

‘’Yes, she is.’’Nick said.

Once everyone was in the living room, Nick and Jeremy went to join them. Nick smiled at his father as he went to go sit with him on the couch. Antonio acknowledged Nick with a little nod of his head. Sitting next to Antonio, was Logan Jonsen, Nick’s adopted Werewolf brother. Sitting in the chair adjacent to him, were Clayton Danvers and his on again, off again wife, Elena Michaels. Jeremy stood in front of the group, leaning up again a large table. His traditional red waist coat was opened a little.

‘’I just received a report from the Sheriff that another Wolf attack has occurred outside the city. Last night, a young couple was attacked by what seemed like a large wolf. They had been at the Police station pervious to the attack.’’Jeremy said.

‘’Why were they at the station?’’ Elena asked.

‘’The young man was inquiring about a co-worker he worked with. She is missing.’’ Jeremy said.

‘’Is this the same woman that went missing a couple of days ago?’’ Nick asked.

‘’It would seem so.’’ Jeremy said.

‘’ Either she was taken by a rogue Mutt or someone is training Wolves to kill.’’Clay said. 

Elena looked at Clay and then back at Jeremy.‘’This is not something just happened to happen right around the woman went missing.’’She said.

‘’They’re related some how.’’Antonio said. ‘’But why would someone take an innocent woman and then have her co-worker killed?’’

‘’This resembles Keagan’s handiwork.’’Logan said. ‘’The same MO. A young woman is taken and everyone that she knew is killed. We have to found out more about this woman.’’

Jeremy nodded. ‘’If it was Keagan that took the woman and killed the couple, then we must stop him from doing it again.’’

Everyone agreed to look further into the kidnapping of Rhea. Hoping they would find some kind of connection between the attacks and her captor and wither or not it was Keagan that had killed Jerry and his girlfriend or if it was a wild wolf. The pack decided they would split up and cover every inch of Bear Valley until they found Rhea and put an end to these killings. They also had to be very careful.


	5. Prisoner

Rhea moaned as she tried to move from the spot she had been chained to. She had been raped and beaten so many times. She lost count after the third beating. She cried as she tried to move sore and tortured mucles. She hurt all over and all she wanted to do was rip her chains out of the wall and get the hell out of the room she had been thrown into. Her clothes were torn and barely covered her. Her hair hung to one side.

She opened one eye as her left eye was swollen shut. It had already started to blacken. She peered out of her right eye trying to make out where she was. She was in a small room. No windows. The only light was the small dim light bulb that hung above her. One cot fashioned out of old matresses was in the corner. A torn brown blanket laid scattered on top. Chains were around her wrists and bolted into the wall behind her. She strained until the chains cut her wrists. She was exhausted and she was terrified. Her throat sore from screaming. She was sure she was going to die here. Alone and no one knew she was even there.

A sound had caught her attention. She looked towards the door. The handle was starting to turn. Rhea got herself ready for whoever it was that was about to come in. She was going to fight until she either died or she had killed her captor. She was going to get out no matter what. The door slowly opened as her heart raced with fear. A figure had walked in and she knew it was.

‘’What the hell do you want from? You already got it.’’She yelled at him.

Keagan looked at the woman and smiled. He walked over to her and tapped her mouth shut with duct tape.

‘’Not all of……you.’’ He glanced down at her. 

His hand traced her cheek and she tried to move away from him. He gripped her hair tightly and yanked her towards him. She groaned in protest as she struggled against her chain. He had spread her legs apart to avoid being kicked by her. She was already sore and raw, but he didn’t care. He forced himself onto her as he violently shoved her to the ground. He had let the chains loose a little so he could get a better handle on her. The more she protested and struggled under neat him, the more excited he became. He could feel the wolf start to sir within him. She tried to scratch and claw at him, but he had a hard grip on her wrists as he was doing his business to her. He needed to run, but he wasn’t done. He had only just begun. He could feel the change start.

‘’Let’s play a game, my little bunny. ’He said to Rhea as he pulled away from her leaving her sobbing.

He unchained her and roughly grabbed her arm to pull her up. She was weak and could barely walk as he started to march her out of the room. Blood trickled down her leg as he forced her to walk towards the door. He opened the door that lead to the front yard. 

‘’Run, little rabbit.’’ He hissed in her. It was almost a growl. ‘’Run and pray I don’t catch you. ’He tossed her out onto the hard ground.

Rhea landed with a sickening thud as she scrambled to get away from Keagan. No matter how much pain she was in or how much blood she lost, Rhea was determined to get away from Keagan. She took off towards the woods. The sound of Keagan howling in pain as he was starting to change made Rhea look for a brief moment. She didn’t see Keagan anywhere. She kept running. The sun had just begun to set as she looked for a road. She tore the duct tape off and yelled until she nearly lost her voice. She heard some leaves crunching and twigs breaking. She tripped over a fallen log and landed on her side.

‘’Whose there?!’’ She called out.

The growling and panting of a wolf answered her. He was standing just a few feet from where she had fallen. He was waited as he saw Rhea look around for a person. He was about to pounce on her when he heard the sound of a car pulling up to the drive way.

It was Karl Marsden. Keagan’s sire. The man who had offered a place for him to stay. Another full blooded werewolf, Karl was the only person that tried to protect Keagan from himself. Keagan stayed where he was.

Rhea had heard the car.

‘’Keagan, where are you?’’ Karl asked as he had walked into the house.

He placed his keys on the table as he looked around to see where Keagan was. He noticed a stack of clothes had been discarded onto the floor. He sighed as he shook his head.

‘’Keagan, it’s okay if you have a woman over, but please clean up……’’He stopped when he had seen the blood trail leading from a secret room to the front. His   
senses were immediately on alert.

‘’Keagan? Keagan, what on earth happened in here?’’ Karl asked as he opened the door to room. There was blood all over the floor and chains attached to the wall.   
‘’Oh, dear god, what have you done, boy?’’ He said under his breath.

Five minutes later, Rhea’s screams could be heard from outside as Keagan had bitten her. Karl took off running. He had just made it outside when he saw Keagan in human form walking towards him. Blood on his face and scratch marks on his chest.

‘’Keagan, you didn’t. ’Karl said.

‘’She felt so good. ’Keagan said to Karl. ‘’I always wanted a sister…….’’He laughed as he walked back into the house.

Karl was horrified. ‘’What did I do?’’ He started to question his own actions in taking Keagan in.

‘’Keagan, what the hell happened?’’ Karl asked as he walked in. ‘’Where’s the girl?’’


	6. Searching

The next day Rhea found herself walking through the woods near Stonehaven. She didn’t know how she got there only that she just woke up there. She was shaking and in pain from the large cut on her leg amongst other injuries she had received the night before. She remembers running for what seemed like forever. She remembered being chased by Keagan and then a wolf. Her clothes were torn and she was dazed from lack of sleep, food and water. Her shoulder was killing her from where Keagan had bitten her. A twig snapped and she stopped. She turned around to see who was behind her.

''Who's there?'' She called out into the empty woods. 

She was answered by a flock of birds that had been disturbed by her sudden yell. They flew up around her as she covered her face and ducked down. She had fallen down from when she was trying to get away from the birds. She tripped over her own feet. She was so weak that she didn’t bother to get up. She laid down on the ground, giving up Hope that no one would find her. If she was going to die, at least, it was out in the woods and not with Keagan. She closed her eyes surrounding herself to whomever or whatever came her way.

A man came out of Stonehaven & saw what was happening. "CLAYTON....ELENA....LOGAN....I NEED YOUR HELP...NOW..." He said as he ran towards the woman that was on the ground. 

The 2 younger men and one women came out of the house and followed Jeremy. They saw a woman on the ground. 

"What the hell happened Jeremy..?" Clayton asked. 

"I have no idea..." Jeremy answered as he went over to the woman. "Excuse me...Are you alright..??" Jeremy asked the young woman. "What is your name..?" He asked her. 

Elena and Logan looked at the woman and saw that she was scratched and bloody. 

"Jeremy,I think I might be able to take a look at her...if she'll let me." Logan said.

‘’We’ll have to take her inside.’’Jeremy said as he was trying to cover up Rhea’s wounds. ‘’She’s lost a lot of blood.’’

Rhea was barely conscious when the four men had come to her aide. She was in so much pain that she couldn't even think straight. She was trying to focus on the men's voices and faces, but her vision was blurry. She heard one man asked if she was okay and what her name was. 

She looked over at Jeremy. ''Rhea....Rhea Harper.....''She could barely speak her name. She was bleeding for several wounds on her body, but the bite mark on her shoulder where the wolf had bitten her was the worse. 

‘’It’s the missing girl…..’’Elena whispered to Jeremy.

''Jeremy.'' Clay said as he pointed at the mark on her arm. 

She tried to move as she was terrified of her attacker coming back. ''Who.....Who are you?''She looked at Clayton, Jeremy, Logan and Nick.

Jeremy told Rhea who they were. ‘’You’re going to be all right, Rhea.’’He said calmly and gently to her.

Rhea looked at Logan, Jeremy, Clayton and Elena. They weren't like the ones they held her captive. They were different. Rhea felt a little safe with them. She limped over to Jeremy. ''Jeremy........Danvers........''She said before she passed out in to the Alpha's arms. He picked her up with his massive arms.

It had been several hours before Rhea woke up again. She was in another room. It was different from the one she had been in before. There were windows and the sun light peeked out from behind the white curtains. There were several beds as if the room had been set up like a hospital or infirmary of some sort. She looked down at herself. She was dressed and cleaned. Her wounds had been bandaged up. She tried to move, but she was still very sore.

‘’Easy, don’t move yet.’’ A male voice said to her as she felt someone gently pushed her back down.

Rhea looked up to see who was talking to her. It was the man who called himself Jeremy Danvers. His fingers rested lightly on her left wrist.

‘’What the…….?’ She started to ask him.

‘’You were hurt. We found you near our house.’’Jeremy said to her. ‘’We brought you in and took care of you.’’ He smiled as he laid her hand on her stomach.

‘’How long was I out?’’ Rhea asked.

‘’Several hours.’’Jeremy said. ‘’But don’t worry. You’re safe now, Rhea.’’He said.

‘’Where am I?’’ Rhea asked Jeremy.

‘’Stone haven.’’ Jeremy replied. ‘’Do you remember what happened to you?’’

Rhea thought long and hard. ‘’No, I can’t remember. Sorry…’’She said.

‘’It’s okay. We can help you.’’Jeremy said.

‘’Wait!’’Rhea said as she suddenly remembered Keagan coming after her. It was in blurred images. ‘’What if he finds me here?’’

‘’Who? The man who did this to you?’’ Jeremy asked.

Rhea nodded fearfully.

‘’He won’t find you. No one knows we’re out here.’’Jeremy said quietly to her. He stroked her cheek gently. ‘’You just rest and heal. Then we can talk later.’’

Rhea suddenly found comfort in the way Jeremy spoke to her. He was kind and gentle with her. She felt safe. Something she hadn’t felt since she had been taken.   
Still, the fear of Keagan finding her lingered in her mind. There was something about Jeremy and his ‘’family’’ that she wasn’t quite certain of. Right now, they were the only one she could trust.


	7. First Change

When Rhea had awaken the second time, she found herself in another room. This one was a little more opened. There was a bed and a chair. She was laying on the bed as she started to come to Elena and Jeremy were in the room with her. Elena sat in the chair as Jeremy stood by her. Nick, Clay and Antonio had gone to take care of business in town. Logan was on the phone with his girlfriend, Rachel Sutton.

"Let’s make Rhea more comfortable...while she's here..." She heard Jeremy say to Elena. 

She was scared. She didn’t what was going on with her. She just knew there was something different. She felt strange.

Jeremy came closer to Rhea as he was talking to her. "Rhea, I know you are scared but you don't have to be afraid." Jeremy started. "My family and I will be able to help you, if you'll let us." he said.

She wanted to ask Jeremy what was going on, but she was interrupted by a sudden sharp that sent her screaming. It ran straight through her entire body as she felt her bones started to crack and shift into positions that were humanly impossible. Elena and Jeremy watched as Rhea began her first transformation into a wolf.

Rhea had turned into a very beautiful black wolf with a little white almost silver stripe on the left side. She looked at Jeremy ad Elena with her newly acquired Wolf eyes. She snorted a little as she was shaking. She was scared. She backed up into a corner and looked around.

Jeremy bent down to Rhea's level and put his hand out. "It’s okay, Rhea. We will not hurt you. We want to help you." He said to her. "I’m going tell you how to get back to your normal self. Will you let me do that?" Jeremy asked Rhea. 

Elena watched in anticipation. She was ready to help if Jeremy needed her. She kept a close eye on Rhea. 

‘’It’s okay, Rhea.’’ She said when she saw the wolf look at her.

Rhea nodded as she sniffed Jeremy's hand letting him know she was willing to let them help her. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt she could trust Jeremy and his group. Jeremy sighed with relief as he looked over at Elena. His looked told her to be ready for anything. Elena nodded indicating she understood. 

Jeremy talked Rhea through her transformation back into a human.

Rhea followed Jeremy's instructions. She started to change back to her human self. When she was human again, she was laying on the cold hard floor, shivering. 

‘’You did well, Rhea.’’ Jeremy knelt down beside her as Elena came over. She covered Rhea with her jacket.

Elena took off her jacket and gave it to Rhea as she and Jeremy helped Rhea up. "It’s okay. You're going to be alright." Elena said to her.

‘’What happened to me?’’ Rhea asked.

‘’You went through, what we call, a first change.’’ Jeremy said. ‘’Let Elena help you and then we can talk more.’’ He smiled as he hugged Rhea. 

Elena smiled at Jeremy as he had left so that the two girls could be alone. Elena helped Rhea get dressed.

Logan saw Jeremy come out of the room.

‘’First change, huh?’’ He asked.

‘’Yes.’’Jeremy said to Logan. ‘’She’s resting now. But she will need you more than she will need me.’’He said.

‘’I can help her in any way I can, but only if she wants me to.’’Logan said. ‘’She’s going to need everyone after this.’’

‘’Agreed.’’Jeremy said.


	8. Rhea's Point of View

It had been several hours since my first ‘’change’’ into a wolf…..werewolf. Werewolf? Sounds like a bad horror movie. But this wasn’t a movie, it was real. Werewolves were real. Living in secret amongst us. I was sitting on a black leather couch just thinking about what had happened. Elena had stayed with me as Jeremy left to go get Logan. 

I was trying to get use to the fact that I was an actual living werewolf. Elena told me it was a miracle that I survived the ordeal. I was still reeling over my pervious incident with Keagan. Being kidnapped, raped and beaten. Then left to die. Elena and her family were different. Not just because they were werewolves, but they accepted me. Saved me. Helped me when they could have easily just left me. Then there was Jeremy……their leader. He was so strong and handsome with kind eyes and a gentle manner. I felt like I could trust them.

I was grateful Elena and her ‘’pack’’ found me. I was still confused. Why was I left alone by Keagan? How was I going to go home? Jerry must be worried sick about me. Jeremy reassured me Keagan wasn’t going to find me again, but I couldn’t help but have this sickening feeling that he would. This wasn’t over. Should I go to the cops? Had Jeremy called the cops and told them I had been found? So many questions going through my head. 

A knock at the door jarred me from my deep thinking. I turned to see who was coming in. Elena smiled at me.

‘’It’s all right. It’s just Logan. ’She said as she got up and went to the door.

I watched her opened the door. Standing on the other side was another male werewolf. He was tall, dark and handsome. He smiled as he greeted Elena with a hug.  
More of a brotherly hug than anything. It was obvious they were close. Elena invited Logan in. I stood up when he came in. He smiled at me. His manner was non-threatening and his smile was warming.

‘’Rhea, this is Logan.’’ Elena said. ‘’I believe you had met before. ’She said as she came and sat down beside me.

‘Yeah….I think so. Just……’’I trailed off trying to remember.

‘’Outside our house. ’Logan finished.

‘’Yes, you helped Jeremy with me.’’ I said. ‘’Why are you here?’’

‘’Well, Jeremy told me what happened to you. I was wondering if I could help you. That is, if you’ll let me.’’Logan offered.

I nodded. I looked at Elena and she gave me a reassuring smile.


	9. Plan of Attack

While Logan was helping Rhea adjust to her new life, Jeremy was in his study thinking about the woman that had come into his care. She was very beautiful. He could tell she had a good heart, but it was scared at the moment. Jeremy felt sorry for her. He wanted to help her. Get to know her better. Maybe it was his nature or it might be the start of something else. Jeremy wasn’t the type to push anyone into anything they didn’t want to do. He was going to take his time with Rhea. She had been through hell. It was going to take him and the pack to help her through it all.

There was a knock at the door that jarred him from his deep thought. He looked towards the door.

‘’Come in.’’ He said.

Nick and Antonio walked into the small study.

‘’Nick. Antonio.’’ Jeremy said. ‘’It’s good to see you back safe. What did you find?’’ He asked as he got up from his chair.

‘’A lot.’’Antonio sighed. ‘’Police found an abandoned car near the woods upstate. A young couple had been attacked.’’He said as he showed Jeremy the pictures.

‘’Wolf attack?’’ Jeremy asked as he looked at the pictures.

‘’They don’t know.’’Nick said. ‘’It’s still under investigation.’’

‘’Jeremy, this was the young man that worked with Rhea. It was him and his girlfriend that were brutally attacked. ‘’Antonio said.

Jeremy sighed.

‘’It’s got to be Keagan.’’Nick said. ‘’Karl’s lost his ‘’reins’’ on him.’’

Jeremy knew Nick was right. Every clue and detail indicated Keagan was the culprit in these killings. They had to get involved. Keagan was a danger to them all and he had to be stopped before he killed again.

‘’We’re going to have to talk to Karl Marsden.’’ Jeremy said. ‘’Keagan has to be put under lock and key.’’He said as he picked up the pictures. 

He put them in a drawer. He didn’t want Rhea to happen upon them. A tiny picture had fallen out of the grouping undetected. It floated to the ground as Jeremy walked out of his study with Nick and Antonio.

‘’How is Rhea?’’ Antonio asked Jeremy.

‘’Scared. She’s healed physically, but emotionally, she’s very fragile right now.’’ Jeremy said. ‘’But she will be fine once she gets to know us better.’’

‘’She’s going to fit right in with us.’’ Nick smiled. ‘’She is quite beautiful.’’ He said.

‘’Nick…’’Antonio was about to protest.

‘’Now, I’m just making an observation.’ ’Nick said to his father. ‘’Besides I think it will be good for Elena to have another woman in the family.’’

Antonio had a small smile as he shook his at his son. ‘’It will be good for both women.’’ He added. 

Nicks’ phone rang. ‘’Excuse me.’’ He said as he answered it. ‘’Hey, Amaya, what’s up?’’

‘’Hey, sorry to bother you, but we need to talk.’’Amaya said to Nick. There was a slight concern and confusion to her voice.

‘’Amy, are you okay?’’ Nick asked as he walked away from his father and Jeremy.

‘’You know how I told you that I couldn’t have kids, but the doctor said there might be a slight chance. Very rare in my case. ‘’Amaya said.

‘’Yeah?’’ Nick’s heart was beating fast. ‘’What are you saying, sweetie?’’

‘’Well, I’ve been feeling a little off since our…….little……shower encounter.’’ Amaya said. ‘’Nick, I think I might be pregnant….’’She trailed off a bit.

Nick took a deep breath. ‘’Where are you?’’ He asked.

‘’At home.’’Amaya said.

‘’Stay there. I’ll be right over.’’Nick said. ‘’Amy, don’t worry, it’s going to be okay.’’He said.

He got off the phone with Amaya. He sighed as so many thoughts ran through his head. What if Amaya was pregnant? What was he to do? What were they going to do? How was he   
going to tell the others? Tensions were already high in the pack. Keagan being on the loose….Rhea haven’t just had her first change…to add that Amaya might be pregnant…All Nick could do was pray that Amaya was wrong.


	10. Pregnancy Scare

Nick arrived at Amaya's house a few hours later. He sighed as he looked up at her house. He parked the truck and turned it off. He took a deep breath as he walked up to Amaya's door. He rang the doorbell.

Amaya didn't hear the doorbell ring at first. She was up in her room when she finally heard the bell. She walked passed a mirror as she was about to leave her bedroom. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand down her flat stomach. ~What if I am pregnant?~ SHe wondered as she grabbed a pillow. She stuffed it up her shirt trying to imagine herself pregnant. She had to admit. She did fantasied about being pregnant with Nick's baby. But that was before the doctor told her couldn't have children because of her condition. There was a slight possibility that she could get pregnant.But that was a one-in-a-million scenerio. She was going to take a test before going to see her doctor. She took the pillow out and threw it on the bed as she walked downstairs.

She opened the door and smiled. ''Hey.''She said to Nick.

''Hey.''Nick said as he hugged her.

Amaya hugged Nick and lead him inside.

''Thank you for coming. Sorry to have pulled you from your family.''Amaya said.

''It's okay. They understood.''Nick said. ''So......are you okay?''

Amaya took a deep breath. ''I'm ok. Just worried and scared.''She said.

''I know.''Nick said as he took her hands. ''But I'm here and we can get through this.''He said. He looked down at her. ''So....are you?'' He asked her gently.

''I'm about to take a test.'' Amaya said. ''Nick, if I am pregnant, this will change everything.''

''Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to leave you no matter what.''Nick smiled at Amaya as he kissed her forehead.

''Thanks.''Amaya said as she kissed Nick. She felt his phone ringing in his pocket. She giggled. ''You should probably get that.''She said as she was about to leave.

''Oh, yeah. Sorry.''Nick chuckled a little. He watched as Amaya went into the bathroom. ''Yeah?'' Nick answered.

''Hey, just wanted to check in on you and Amaya.''Antonio's replied back. ''Is everything all right? You left in a hurry.''

''Not sure yet. '' Nick said. ''Dad, I think Amaya might be.........pregnant.''He closed his eyes as he heard the words fall out of his mouth.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone.

''Dad?'' Nick asked. ''I know what it means if she is.''

''Nick, we'll deal with that when we get there.''Antonio answered in a calm voice.

He knew how his son was like. He wasn't ready to hear that Nick might be the father of his currant girlfriend's baby. 

''It might be nothing, but I thought she couldn't have kids.''He said.

''Her doctor said it was one in a million that get pregnant with this condition.'' Nick said to Antonio. ''She's taking a test right now.''He said.

''Okay, call me back in a few and we'll go from there.'' Antonio said.

''Ok, thanks, Dad. ''Nick said as he got off the phone with his father.

''Nick....''Amaya called from the bathroom.

''Yeah?'' Nick answered as he went to the bathroom. ~Please let it be negative.~ He thought to himself as he opened the door. ''Are you okay?'' He asked.

Amaya was sitting on the toilet with a pregnancy stick in her hand. She looked up at Nick. ''It's......'' She was shaking.

~Oh, god. It's positive.~ Nick's heart was beating fast. He ran over to her and took her hand. ''It's what, sweetie?'' He asked. He sat down next to her.

''It's negative.''Amaya smiled a little at Nick.

''Alright, ok, well, it's alright. We'll deal with this together.''Nick said as it hadn't quite sank in it.

''Nick....''Amaya said.

''It's going to be just fine. We have people that can help us and the.....''Nick stopped and looked at Amaya.

''I'm not pregnant......''Amaya said.

Nick took a deep breath of relief. ''Oh, thank god.''He said. ''I mean, it would've been just fine if you were. I mean.....I wouldn't mind having a baby with you..''He said.

''It's all right, Nick.''Amaya kissed him. ''I'm happy it's not positive. I mean a baby would be nice, but may be not right now.''She said as Nick placed his head on her lap.

''Yeah.....may be not yet.''Nick said as he kissed and caressed Amaya's bare legs. He looked up at her. ''That was a bit scary.''He said with a little chuckle.

''You're telling me.''Amaya said. ''You aren't the one that would've been carrying a growing baby.'' She giggled a little. ''Sorry about all this...drama. I just wanted to be sure.''

''It's fine, Amy. I'm just glad you're okay.''Nick said. ''How about you clean up and we go out for a bit?''

''Sounds good.''Amaya said as Nick left. She took a deep breath as she threw away the stick and cleaned up.

Nick called Antonio.

''Hello?'' Antonio answered.

''Dad, Amaya's not pregnant.''Nick said.

''Are you sure?'' Antonio asked.

''Very sure.''Nick said. ''The test was negative.''He blew out a breath.

''Thank god.''Antonio was relieved. ''Go be with Amaya for the rest of the day. We'll talk later.''

''Thanks, Dad.'' Nick got off of the phone. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. ''That was close.....''He said to himself.

''


	11. Karl's Decsion

Meanwhile, several miles away from Stonehaven, Karl Marsten was pacing around the house he and Keagan shared. He was hearing stories of all the attacks in the town and the city. Authorities weren’t sure if it was the work of one rabid wolf or if it was a pack. Karl knew it was one wolf. One single wolf. The same wolf that he took in years ago. Now, he was wishing he hadn’t taken Keagan in. He should’ve killed him when he bite him, but he didn’t. He was lonely and didn’t have his pack anymore. Hence why he took Keagan. He didn’t know the savage Keagan was about to become. A murderer. Now, Keagan had turned a young woman.

A woman he had tortured beyond recognition and raped. The same woman that was on the news. Now, this woman was loose somewhere. Lost. They had to get her back. Karl was sure Jeremy and his pack had her. They would have picked her up if she was near Stonehaven. He took a deep breath as he could feel the wolf inside him stir. 

Keagan came back in from a run. Karl was sitting on the couch with a glass of brandy. He watched as Keagan walked. He walked in like he was someone important. Arrogance was his companion. He walked over to a table and pour himself a drink,

‘’Where have you been?’’ Karl asked.

‘’Out for a run.’’ Keagan said.

‘’Did you encounter anyone along the way?’’ Karl asked.

‘’Not this time.’’ Keagan sipped his drink.

Karl gave him a doubting look.

‘’What? I didn’t.’’ Keagan replied. ‘’I was actually good this time.’’ He laughed.

‘’There’s nothing funny about this, Keagan. You’re out of control. The police are looking for you.’’ Karl said. ‘‘You’re drawing far too much attention to us.’’

‘’Oh, come on, Karl.’’ Keagan said. ‘’I’m just having fun. I’m bored. I need something to do. Now, don’t tell me that you aren’t tempted to go out and……um… you know. You’re not an angel either, sire.’’ He gave him a Joker’s smile.

‘’I have better control than you. I would never go back to that life.’’ Karl said as he stood up. ‘’If the Danvers Pack catch that girl, that would mean the end of us. If she says something to the police, they will be at our door step.’’ He slapped the glass out of Keagan’s hand.

He gripped the younger werewolf by the neck and yanked him close. ‘’You listen to me and listen to me good. I made you and I can end you. This ends now.’’ He growled.

Keagan pulled himself away as Karl walked away. His eyes glowed a slight red as he straightened himself out. 

~Just watch yourself, old man. ~ He thought to himself. Keagan was not a person you wanted to cross. He walked off to his room and slammed the door. He let out a loud growl.

Karl was in the room across from Keagan. He heard the growl. He opened up a box that had a knife in it. He picked it up and looked at. Then put it back in its box. It was going to be next this bed. He was going to be ready for anything. He knew Keagan and right now, Keagan was not in his right frame of mind. 

Karl took out his cell out of his pocket. He hesitated for a while before dialing the number he had punched in. As much as he hated having anything to do with the Danvers Pack, he knew he had to tell them about Keagan. This was not going to be an easy decision, but Keagan had to be stopped before it got any worse.


	12. Jeremy and Rhea

It had been several weeks since Rhea had come to Stonehaven. She was still trying to get use to her new life. It was a slow process. She had to get use to thinking like a wolf. Using her senses like a wolf while still trying to be human. Her whole entire life was built around Wolves. She never imagined she’d actually become one. She found it comforting in a way. It also scared her. She didn’t have the control like the other pack members did. 

Jeremy and his family had been helping her with her new found abilities. She still terrified. Terrified of going out and losing control. Toped that off with the fear of Keagan coming after her again. For the first time in her life, she felt safe. In the short time she had, she had gotten to know a little about the people who saved her. She felt like they were struggling with their wolf side just as she was, but they had been at it for so long. She sighed as she looked down.

She was sitting in the living room. She needed some time to herself to sort things out. In front of her, was a long wooden table. On it, was a pen and note pad. She took the pen in her hand and just started writing or drawing whatever came to her mind. It was a way for her to figure out what was going on and to let go a little. She was so into her drawing that she didn’t realize that Jeremy had walked in.

Jeremy had been watching Rhea for the past 5 minutes. He stood in the doorway as he watched her work. He felt sorry for what had happened to her. He wanted to help her. She very beautiful and kind. He had never met anyone that had taken to the changes as well as she did. He didn’t think she would survive the change due to all the injuries had a long with it. He thought of Elena and the first time she was bitten. He didn’t think she would survive either, but she did. So did Rhea. He also admired Rhea. After all she had gone through, she didn’t give up. She still kept going. Every time he was near her, his heart would beat faster. Was he falling for her? It couldn’t be that. He wasn’t allowed to love, but yet he couldn’t help but feel something for Rhea. Did Rhea feel the same?

He walked quietly over to Rhea and gently tapped her shoulder.

‘’Rhea.’’ He said.

Rhea jumped a little with the instinct to strike her opponent. 

Jeremy calmly and quickly gripped her hand.

‘’Rhea, it’s okay. It’s just me.’’ Jeremy said.

‘’Oh, Jeremy.’’ Rhea said once the tension had passed. She realized what she was about to do.

‘’Oh, god, Jeremy. I am so sorry. I almost struck you.’’ She said as she quickly put her hand down.

‘’Normal response.’’ Jeremy smiled at Rhea. ‘’It’s alright. I didn’t meant to startle you.’’ He smiled.

‘’No, it’s all right.’’ Rhea said to Jeremy. ‘’I was……just……um……thinking.’’ She said as she put her pen down.

Jeremy nodded. ‘’What about?’’ He asked as he glanced down at the drawing Rhea just did.

‘’Just my life now..all that’s happened…..’’Rhea said. ‘’It’s silly, I know.’’ 

‘’No, it’s not.’ ’Jeremy said. ‘’You’ve been through a lot. Being a werewolf isn’t for anyone and most don’t survive the change. But you…’’ He sat down next to her. ‘’You……survived, Rhea.’’ He took her hand in his. ‘’You survived the change.’’

Rhea smiled a little at Jeremy. ‘’Yeah, I did.’’ She said. She felt her cheeks warm up a little as Jeremy was near her. She slowly took her hand away. ‘’You know, I came to Bear Valley hoping to open my own Wolf Sanctuary. I’ve always admired Wolves. I felt like I had this…connection with me. Who knew I’d actually become one.’’ She chuckled a little.

Jeremy smiled with a little sniff. ‘’Perhaps it was meant to be.’’ He said. ''You can still make your dream come true.''

‘’Yeah, maybe.’’ Rhea replied as she looked at Jeremy.

Their eyes met. There was a long moment of silence as they gazed into each other’s eyes as if they were trying to read each other’s minds. Their hands were still together. Rhea could feel her hear beat faster. For a split second, everything seemed to freeze. 

Rhea had found herself in Jeremy’s arms, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. For that split second, they were one. Jeremy pulled Rhea gently towards him as his glided over her body. Rhea straddled Jeremy’s lap as she moved closer to him. It started as a simple kiss. A simple kiss that suddenly turned into a very heated moment of love making. The heat of their love making had awoken the wolf inside Rhea. Her eyes glowed as she and Jeremy got deeper into each other. She gasped as the moment had reached its climax. 

It left Jeremy and Rhea breathing heavily. Arms still wrapped around each other as Jeremy buried his face in Rhea’s chest and she laid her head on his shoulder. She had never felt anything like what she had just shared with Jeremy. She didn’t know that this could be so wonderful. What she remembered of being loved, was not a good memory.   
She had been forced by Keagan. Forced to love him. Forced to be taken by him to satisfy his own lust. But this was different. Jeremy was gentle with her. He was a very kind and patient lover. Something Rhea wished she had experienced before she met Keagan. She cried softly on Jeremy’s shoulder.

‘’Hey……it’s okay, Rhea.’’ Jeremy said.

‘’I’m sorry. I didn’t know this kind of love existed.’’ Rhea said.

Jeremy pulled away from Rhea and made her look at him. 

‘’What you experienced before, was not love.’’ He said to her. ‘’I can give you all the love you want, if you will let me.’’ He said softly.

‘’I’d like that.’’ Rhea said as Jeremy gently wiped her tears away. 

She smiled as they kissed again. Their moment was cut short when the front door was heard opening.

‘’Jeremy?’’ Antonio called.

‘’Antonio and Nick are home. ’Jeremy said. ‘’We will continue this later. ’He said.

Rhea nodded. ‘’Yes, we shall.’’ She said as she kissed Jeremy and got off his lap.

Jeremy watched as Rhea left the room. She was straightening out her shirt as she walked passed Antonio. Nick had come in behind his father. 

‘’Rhea. ’Antonio said. ‘’I hope we didn’t interrupt anything. ’He smiled. 

‘’Nope. Jeremy and I were just…..talking.’’ She smiled as she giggled a little. She headed towards her room.

Nick chuckled a little. ‘’Well, well, who would have guessed……’’He said with a sly smile.

‘’Don’t even think it, Nick.’’ Antonio said.

‘’What? I didn’t say anything.’’ Nick said to his father. ‘’Besides she and Jeremy look good together.’’

Antonio shook his head. ‘’My son…..the matchmaker…..’’He said with a little chuckle. He patted his son on his shoulder as they went to see Jeremy.


	13. Rogue One

Keagan was feeling anxious and the urge to kill was more than ever. Karl had gone to meet up with the Danvers Pack in secret while Keagan was left at home. He didn’t stay long. He knew he would be found sooner or later. He might as well have a little fun before he checked out of this Life for good.

He got into his car and drove into town. He parked his car on the outskirts of town. He didn’t want anyone to know he was in town. He walked the rest of the way. He pulled up his hood as he walked the streets in search of his next victim. The town was busy with people rushing to and from their destinations. Keagan passed through without any detection. Still, he was on alert for anything. He had to be careful. Cops could be anywhere and he didn’t want to run into any of them.

He was standing near a store that had women’s clothing. He had his eye on the tall brunet that was about to leave, but then another sight had distracted him. He could smell her sweet perfume. He tracked the smell to a small market that was across the way from where he was. Keagan noticed a dark skinned woman getting ready to leave. She had groceries in her arms. He could hear her joyful laughter as she said good bye to the store clerk. He watched her walk to her car. He smiled to himself as he had left his spot. 

Rachel Sutton, girlfriend of Logan Jonsen, was a young up and coming chef. She popped the trunk as she was putting her groceries away. Unbeknownst to her, her evening plans were about to be altered. She took out her phone as she dialed Logan’s number. She was telling him about the big dinner she had planned for the two of them when she felt someone grab her from behind.

Logan was just on the other end of the phone when he heard Rachel gasp. ‘’Rachel, are you okay?’’ He asked.

No answer.

‘’Rachel?’’ Logan asked again. 

Elena was nearby. She looked over at Logan.

Logan could hear Rachel struggling with someone or something on the other end of the phone.

‘’Rachel?’’ He asked again. He was getting scared and then he heard Keagan’s voice talking to Rachel. ‘’Keagan……’’He said softly. His jaw muscles twitched as he heard Rachel’s   
phone go dead.

Logan looked over at Elena. 

‘’Keagan has Rachel. ’He said.

‘’What?’’ Elena asked.

‘’She was just talking to me on the phone and I could hear him in the background. ’Logan said. ‘’Elena, we have to get her back.’’

‘’We will. We have to tell Jeremy. ’Elena said to Logan.

Elena and Logan went to see Jeremy. Jeremy was in his study with Antonio and Karl Marsden. Logan and Elena had entered the room. 

‘’Jeremy, we have……’’Elena started to say when she saw Karl. ‘’What the hell is he doing here?’’

‘’I know this seems odd, but believe it or not, I am here to help. ‘Karl said.

‘’How do we know we can trust you?’’ Elena asked.

‘’Karl has agreed to put his differences aside and assist in helping us find Keagan.’’ Antonio said. 

‘’I have to admit Keagan was my call. ’Karl said. ‘’I didn’t think he would go this far.

‘’Keagan’s taken Rachel. ’Logan suddenly said.

‘’When?’’ Jeremy asked.

‘’5 minutes ago. We were on the phone with each other. ’Logan said.

‘’We don’t have much time. Keagan’s spiraling. ’Karl said, ‘’He will kill her if we don’t leave now.’’

Jeremy walked over to Logan. ‘’Let’s go get Rachel back. ’He said as he placed his hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

Logan nodded.

‘’Elena, go find the others.’’ Jeremy said.

Elena went to find Clay and Nick. 

Once the whole group were together, Jeremy told them what they were going to do and how they were going to get Rachel back. It was an uneasy alliance with Karl Marsden, but they went along with Jeremy’s plan. Take down Keagan and bring Rachel home. They had split up in groups and left Stonehaven.


	14. Entrapment

Rachel awoke to find herself tied up to a chair in a small room. No windows and the only light was the light hanging from the rafters above her. She pulled against her restraints and was trying to scream, but something was preventing her from uttering a sound. A piece of duct tape had been tapped to her mouth. She looked around the room, trying to find a way out. She was terrified and confused. Where was she? 

Rachel head footsteps outside of the room she was in. She tried to scream but the tape was making it impossible for her to get a sound out. She strained until either she lost her voice or she nearly lost sensation in her wrists from her restraints pressing against them. The door handle moved slowly as the door was opening. She was breathing and had started to cry when she who was coming into the room. It wasn’t her sweet Logan that had come in through that door. It was her captor.

Keagan stood in front of Rachel. He smiled as he looked down at her. He went over to her and touched her cheek. Rachel shirked away from his touch. She sobbed as she looked at him with anger and fear.

‘’Aww..don’t be like that.’’ Keagan said as he pulled a chair closer to Rachel. ‘’I know who you belong to. Logan has good taste in his women.’’ He smirked.

He sat down in front of her. A million scenarios crept into her mind as she imagined what Keagan was going to do to her. She prayed Logan would come to save her. She wanted him to just bust the door down and take her away from the lunatic in front of her.

Keagan licked his lips. He was tempted, oh, was he tempted, to take Rachel right then and there. He wanted to have his wicket way with her before either killing her or giving her back to Logan. A million things ran through his head as he ran his hands over her thighs and onto her hands. He felt her tremble under his touch, heard how loud her heart was beating with fear. It gave him pleasure to see her shaking in fear of him. His hands rested on the buttons of her blouse. He started to unbutton the top button with the intent on doing the unspeakable to her. But then, he stopped. He took his hands away and Rachel opened her eyes.

She looked at Keagan wondering what he was about to do.

‘’Now, I could have my way with you, but I think I’d rather ‘’play with my food’’. Keagan said. ’’I like to play with things for a while before…….I kill them.’’ He came closer to her. 

‘’Now, I’m going to take this off. Don’t scream.’ ’He told her as he took off the duct tape.

‘’What do you want?’’ Rachel demanded.

‘’I want the world to know not to mess with me.’’ Keagan said. ‘’I want your boyfriend and his pack suffer the way I do.’’

‘’You killed all those people and……and tortured that poor girl….’’Rachel said.

‘’A small price to pay in order for the world to stop and listen.’’ Keagan said. 

He unshackled her for her chains and then tied her hands up as he yanked her up into her feet. She was fighting with him all the way. He took her out into the back.

‘’LET ME GO!’’ She screamed at him.

‘’As you wish.’’ Keagan said as he untied her hands.

He tossed Rachel out onto the ground. She landed hard on the ground.

She was stunned at first and then turned to look at him.

‘’Run…….’’He growled at her. ‘’Run, little rabbit, run.’’ He glared at her daring her to escape.

Rachel wasn’t sure what to do. Keagan wouldn’t just let her go like that. She didn’t care what his intentions were. She was determined to get away from this lunatic. She took off running as fast as she could.

Keagan watched with pleasure as he saw Rachel running for her life. He could feel the change about to begin. He groan in pain as he transformed into his wolf counterpart.

Rachel ran until she was sure her heart was about to explode in her chest. She was breathing hard and sweating. She screamed for help as she looked behind her to see if Keagan was following her. She saw a large black wolf running towards her.

‘’Logan?’’ She whispered to herself. 

Hoping and praying that it was her beloved Logan, Rachel stopped. Then she saw the large black wolf bare his massive fangs at her. It was not Logan. Rachel screamed as she backed up, falling over a log in the middle of the ground. She was trembling as the wolf came closer. She could feel his hot breath on her bare legs. She heard his terrible roar as he grunted. She was underneath him as he peered down at her. He licked his sharp teeth. His claws grinding in the dirt around them. He was preparing to make a fresh kill on Rachel. She was shaking.

‘’Please…..don’t……’’She pleaded, but she knew it was useless. She closed her eyes preparing for the end. ~I love you, Logan. ~ Was the last thought she had as the wolf lifted his 

head to let out a howl.


	15. Closure

Logan and the pack weren’t too far off from where Rachel and Keagan were. They had gathered in the middle of the woods to plan out how to rescue Rachel and take Keagan down. Karl Marsden was with them and so was Rhea. Rhea was standing next to Jeremy as he was getting ready to give the pack orders. He was about to say something when they heard Rachel screaming in the distance.

‘’RACHEL!’’ Logan yelled as he was about to after his girlfriend.

‘’Logan, wait.’’ Clay said as he put his hand up to stop his werewolf brother from doing anything rash.

‘’Rachel’s out there and so is that psychopath.’’ Logan said looking at Clay. ‘’I can’t wait. I have to go.’ ’He said.  
‘’Logan, listen to me. I know you want to go after Rachel right now. We all do, but we have to think this through. You aren’t going to help Rachel if you go head-to-head with Keagan without thinking.’’

Logan took a deep breath to keep his wolf at bay. He looked at Jeremy and nodded. ‘’Alright.’’ He said.

‘’We’ll spilt up. We can cover more ground that way.’’ Jeremy instructed his pack. 

Everyone went to go find Rachel.

‘’Rhea,’’ Jeremy stopped the young werewolf with gentle grip on her arm.

Rhea looked up at him.

‘’You don’t have to do this.’’ Jeremy said. ‘’I know what he did to you.’’

‘’It’s alright, Jeremy. If I don’t do this and that son of a bitch runs free, I will never forgive myself nor will I be able to sleep again.’’ Rhea said to Jeremy. ‘’I have to see him one last time.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Jeremy said. ‘’Stay close to me.’’ He took her hand and off they went.

Meanwhile, while the pack was off looking for Rachel, Rachel was on the other side of the forest. She had backed up into a tree and was now staring face to face at Keagan. He was still in wolf form. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to bite her to make her a werewolf or to kill her. Either way, he was going to have a little fun with her. He backed up getting ready to pounce on her. Rachel closed her eyes and braced herself.

Suddenly another wolf came out of nowhere and tackled Keagan to the ground. Rachel gasped as she looked to see who her rescuer was. She backed up a little as the two wolves started to fight. She hid behind a tree until it was time to come out. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around! Stick in hand, she was ready to fight.

‘’Rachel, it’s all right.’’ Elena said as she tried to calm the frightened woman. ‘’You’re safe now.’’ She said.

‘’Elena…..’’Rachel said as she dropped the stick. She crawled over to her as Clay and the others came over.

‘’Rachel!’’ Logan said once he was human again.

It had been Logan that had saved her from Keagan. Keagan was knocked out for the time being. Rachel ran over to Logan and hugged him.

‘’Oh, god, I thought I’d never see you again.’’ Rachel sobbed.

‘’Me too, but it’s okay now. You’re safe.’’ Logan said as he kissed her. ‘’Are you ok? Did he hurt you?’’ He asked softly.

‘’I’m okay now.’’ Rachel said. ‘’No, he didn’t hurt me.’’

‘’Logan, take care of Rachel. ‘’ Jeremy said. ‘’We’ll deal with Keagan.’’

‘’No, I will.’’ Rhea said. She looked at the pack. ‘’It’s my fault he’s here. I will end this.’’ She said.

Rhea walked over to where Keagan was. Keagan groaned as he was turning back to human. He laid on the ground. He rolled over to see Rhea standing over him.

‘’You….finally……came….back…to….me…’’Keagan said.

‘’Don’t flatter yourself. I’m here to kill you.’’ Rhea said as she grabbed Keagan by the arm and forced him to stand up.

She thrusted her hand upwards towards his throat. He gasped as he struggled under her grip.

‘’Stop.’’ A strong voice said. 

Rhea turned to face Karl Marsden. He had come up behind her.

‘’I can’t let you do this.’’ He said.

Rhea’s eyes glowed red. ‘’Why not? He killed dozens of people and raped me.’’ Rhea said. ‘’He deserves death.’’

‘’He is also my ‘’son’’.’’ Karl said. ‘I am not condoning him for what he did. He will be punished for that. But he is still my son even though he is not my flesh and blood.’’

Rhea was confused. She wanted Keagan dead. She stayed where she was. Her hand was slowly squeezing Keagan’s throat. She could feel the wolf inside her start to wake up. 

‘’Rhea.’’ A soft gentle voice called her back from her killing stare. ‘’Rhea, let him go.’’ The man said.

Rhea blinked as she looked to the right over her. Jeremy was there and he had his hand on her shoulder.

‘’He has to pay.’’ Rhea said.

‘’I know, but not like this.’’ Jeremy said.

Jeremy’s calmness soothed the savage beast within Rhea. Her grip loosened and Keagan dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks. Rhea burst into tears as Jeremy took her in his arms.

‘’Get him out of here and never come back.’’ Jeremy said to Karl.

Karl nodded as he grabbed Keagan and disappeared into the night. Keagan’s reign of terror was over…..for now. Rhea had the closure she needed and she gained a family she thought she’d never have.

‘’Let’s go home.’’ Jeremy said as he kissed Rhea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this story. So it was too long. lol If like my story, please like and comment. If not, please like and comment. :)


End file.
